The instant invention relates generally to cutting devices and more specifically it relates to a wallpaper trimmer.
Numerous cutting devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cut straight through materials. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,536; 4,041,605 and 4,295,273 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.